Phoenix Rising
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: The man was more than a handful, more than a mouthful, and maybe even more than Chris Jericho can handle. *Warning: Contains m/m slash*
1. ONE

**Phoenix Rising**

**Part One**

I sometimes got myself involved in matters I didn't quite understand. When that happened, Jeff Hardy was usually behind it. Jeff had ideas which always sounded intriguing. They piqued my interest.

One day, I would learn to stop listening to Jeff Hardy. Unfortunately, that day has not yet happened.

I had been in a rut, so to speak. Stuck doing the same shit day after day, week after week, and I was sick of it. Sick of the same faces and the same boring, inane conversations that amounted to absolutely nothing. Once sex became little more than a repetitive rutting action with a mediocre climax, I knew I had to do something about my life.

In a moment of desperation, I had turned to Jeff. I blamed my failing judgment on weakness. The thought of facing another New Year's Eve party fending off the advances of some sloppy drunk wearing too much cologne and hair gel nearly sent me to a monastery.

I needed something different. Something out of the ordinary from my strictly vanilla life. Jeff promised he could provide that much needed change.

The problem with having a best friend that knew me better than I could ever understand was that he knew my needs well before I did. As if he could see into the darkest corners of my mind and unlock the parts I kept hidden from myself. He brought my secrets to light, forcing upon me self-awareness that, on some occasions, I could have lived without.

When Jeff pointed out my lacking, it was from an instructive viewpoint. He wasn't trying to say that I was as boring as room temperature toast. Jeff wanted to help. To put a bit of spice into my life.

Cinnamon was a very lovely spice. Used to bring out the flavor in other ingredients. If you were to swallow a tablespoon full of it, however, you would try to rip your head off.

The first sprinkling of spice started on a website. Jeff refused to tell me the name of the site, saying only that I would receive an email in a day or two. Which I did, from some unknown person named Phoenix Rising. It was a simple message. An introductory greeting from which I gathered the sender knew more about me than I did about him.

I would have Jeff to thank for that.

Not fully knowing what my friend had gotten me mixed up in, I proceeded with caution. Kept the personal information to a minimum. I even gave myself a Handle.

Lion Heart.

Phoenix Rising took my trepidation in stride. He did not push or prod, yet there was an authoritative tone to his messages. He would lead the path and pace of the conversation. I was not allowed to gloss over a question with a glib or sarcastic answer. I could make inquiries of him, but it remained his prerogative to respond. I accepted that.

After nearly two months of correspondence, I realized that he knew everything about me, short of my actual named, address and phone number. His method of acquisition had been both direct and indirect. What might have been posed as a seemingly simple question extracted paragraphs from me. I had laid my soul bare to an absolute stranger.

I stopped writing. I refused to continue to have contact with someone whose name I did not even know. It proved fairly simple to avoid hearing from him. I simply quit checking my email. That decision, of course, led to a rather heated conversation with Jeff. From his tone, one would have thought I was slamming the door on the Prize Patrol come to gift me with one million dollars.

"You have to let go of your trust issues," Jeff said the moment I mistakenly let him through my front door. "This won't work unless you learn how to give up on control."

Despite our years of friendship, I took immediate offense. "You can hardly condemn me for not wanting to overly involve myself with someone like that."

"Someone like what?"

I could not put my feelings into words. Not ones that would help him understand. This mystery man had drawn me in faster than anyone in the past. I had told him things. Personal things. At first, I took comfort in the distance provided by the internet. He did not know my identity. I did not fear my secrets being spread. If necessary, I could end our communications simply by getting a new email address. No uncomfortable phone calls or face to face confrontations.

Then one day that blessed distance disappeared. He did not know my name, but he knew me. More intimately than my most long term lover. That our conversations would turn sexual was an inevitability. Few individuals used the internet to develop platonic relationships. Talk of general preferences soon became sensual and specific. The more he wanted to know, the more I wanted to tell him.

My guard was not so much let down as hurled across the room, never to be seen or heard from again.

At first, I had tried to impress him by being exceedingly kinky. Talking of spankings and gags and objects inserted wherever he liked. Surprisingly, he did not want that and express his displeasure. He sought the truth from me. He would accept no falsehoods or fabrications.

The disappointment I felt shocked me. It was at that moment that I realized how badly I wanted to please him. This man who I could not even pick out of a line up. I gave him every truth I had within me. Revealed how I longed to be touched and taken. Shared my innermost desires.

He was not after dirty talk for the sake of being pornographic. Still, I asked him if my desires made me a slut or a whore.

His response: _No. You are beautiful and you are mine._

Sight unseen, this man had remarked upon my appearance based solely on the secrets I shared and claimed me for his own.

That was when I stopped responding.

It was one thing to talk freaky to some freak on the other end of some computer miles away. To provide jack off material or indulge in a quick session of cybersex. Phoenix Rising proposed something of a whole other caliber. I did not doubt that I got him off from time to time. He did the same for me. His, however, was an invitation for an intimate relationship that went beyond typed words on a screen. Not some quick fuck in a convenient motel room that didn't ask questions if their guests had no luggage. This Phoenix Rising would have me again and again, for as many days and nights as was possible.

I could not let that happen. The definite reasons eluded me. It was a feeling I had. A feeling caused by him whenever I thought about his hands in my hair or on my hips. I imagined the taste of his lips and that of his cock and wished to mingle the two flavors. The man had me wrapped around his little finger before it even touched me.

In the end, I told Jeff to drop the subject and kicked him out. My life was mine to live, even if it was lukewarm toast.

My resolve lasted two weeks.

I needed to see his response. Was he angry that I had abandoned our correspondence? Sad? Did it matter to him at all? Those questions nagged at me until I crumbled. I had to know.

Three messages. That was how many he had left me. One was a regular email, a continuation of our conversation. The next expressed slight concern at my lack of a reply. The last was surprisingly short. Only a ten digit phone number and two words.

_Call me._

With my will already weakened, I had my phone in my hand and the number dialed before I could think better of it.

I prayed for it to go straight to voicemail. As it continued to ring, my hope changed to that of wanting him to miss the call.

He didn't.

A man I assumed to be Phoenix Rising picked up and I did not know what to say. I babbled about being told to call that number but not being sure who I was supposed to talk to because I didn't have a name to go by and that, in all likelihood, I had dialed the wrong number.

Out of breath and words, I waited. Would he hang up on this obviously deranged caller?

Nope.

He laughed. A deliciously dark sound that would have buckled my knees had I been standing. "You want to know my name, Lion Heart?"

So I had the right person after all. He posed a simple enough question. Except my brain was too wrapped up in the sound of his voice to provide a response. That deep timber shot straight to my groin. I wanted him to keep talking, even if it was only to read the phone book aloud.

"Are you still there?"

I managed to unglue my tongue from the roof of my mouth. "Yes." I panted like I had been running a mile. "I'm here."

"I thought you had gone away again."

There was no recrimination in his tone, but I felt guilty nonetheless. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. All that matters is that I have you now. I do have you, don't I?"

He had me on the edge of my seat, but I knew that was not what he meant. "Yes."

"Say it," he ordered. "Say it so I know you understand."

I hesitated only to draw in a much needed breath. I shook as a sudden raw need overwhelmed me. This would be more than a little fun time in the dark to pass a boring evening. I knew then that this man would have me screaming his name until I had no voice and arching my back until I feared my spine would snap. Fulfillment came only once he slid inside me and permitted my release. Could I hand over control and have faith that my trust would not be abused?

"You have me." I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. "I'm yours."

That was the first night I came to the sound of his voice.


	2. TWO

**Phoenix Rising**

**Part Two**

Our first meeting in person did not start out as remotely sexual. The interior of a coffee shop, in the middle of the afternoon, surrounded by strangers was hardly the atmosphere to get my rocks off.

I arrived early, too nervous to even be on time. He had instructed me which table he would occupy, so I sat there and waited. Every time the door opened, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I knew him as soon as I saw him. Matched the voice that had whispered the darkest of my desires into my ears with the sex god that strode towards me. Tall, he was. Incredibly so, and broad across the chest and shoulders. My eyes trailed down to his long legs, clad in dark denim that clung to his body the way I longed to.

He sat across from me without invitation. "Hello, Lion Heart."

We had not exchanged actual names. Somehow, after the initial phone call, the subject never came up. I did not address him by the handle he used in his emails. He instructed me to call him by the only name that mattered.

"Lover."

I whispered as softly as my voice would allow while still making sound. While I might have liked to pretend we occupied a world of our own, strangers sat only feet away. I could not risk being overheard.

He stretched an arm across the table. A single finger lightly traced the bones on the back of my hand. "I didn't realize you blushed so easily. I'll be sure to use that to my advantage."

Words had rarely failed me before. They abandoned me then. No quick quips sprang from my lips in an effort to deflect his attention. I felt pinned beneath his intense gaze, unable to move except for the slight trembling of my body. My mind focused entirely on the small swirling circle formed by his fingertip on my skin. Prickles of heat extended from that spot, running up my arms and across every part of me. I squeezed my eyes shut as my cock twitched. The first sign of its impending hardening. The fact that so little contact could impact me so greatly was stunning.

"Look at me, Lion Heart." His finger left my hand to press beneath my chin. He urged my head up until I had no choice but to look upon his face.

I noticed his eyes first. Piercing blue with a seemingly infinite depth. I imagined them clouded over with lust as they raked along my naked body. Black pupils gone wide as he gives in to the pleasure I yearned to provide.

Next, I lingered on his mouth. His full lips were stretched into a smile that made me stiffen all the quicker. I could spend hours with that mouth. Kissing and sucking until his skin was raw and his lips swollen. Slide my tongue into that heat or let it wash across my bare flesh as he rained down moist kisses. The possibilities were thrilling and endless.

At last, I saw the scars. Spanning an entire side of his face, from forehead to chin. They did not lessen my desire. They were a part of him and I wanted every piece of this man I could lay my hands on.

"Do you still belong to me?" He ran his thumb across my bottom lip. Too intimate an act for such a public setting. "Are you still mine, Lion Heart?"

I wanted to be taken, then and there. On top of the table or in some alley or up against a mailbox. I really didn't care. All that mattered was the man seated across from me and all the wonderful things we could do together.

"Yes." I could barely contain my need. It was written in every tensed muscle in my body. "I'm yours. Always."

I did not expect him to learn forward. I braced my hands on the table as his lips finally touched mine in a kiss too light and sweet to be real. My eyes slid shut as I steeled myself for the exploration of my mouth. I did not care how many stares we drew.

That moment did not come.

He pulled away, ending the kiss so suddenly it broke my heart. "That's all I need to know." Standing, he reached out his hand to me. "Come with me."

We had not discussed anything beyond meeting at the coffee shop. My mind told me I was safest in the crowd. I had no idea where he might take me. I had no real name to give out if something were to go wrong.

It did not feel wrong to follow his lead. Granted, what I was mostly feeling was my hard dick pressed against my zipper. I needed release and I needed it from him.

Common sense demanded I ask a question even as I took his hand. "Where are we going?"

His grin could have seduced an angel into falling. I had absolutely no chance. "To your first lesson."

We did not have to travel far. He led me to a nearby park. Past groups of people out for an afternoon stroll or a picnic on the grass. I barely noticed them, so intense was my focus on this mysterious man.

We soon left them far behind us as we entered a more secluded area. The trees stood closer together. The grass was high and unkempt. The sounds of all the other humans faded as we moved farther away.

"Are you sure we're allowed back here?" I feared trouble from some form of authority, not that he would harm me.

In response, he pressed me back against a tree. He stood close, towering over me, obliterating any notion of personal space. "I don't want anyone disturbing us."

"A room would have given us some privacy."

"But private acts in public places are much more fun." He leaned forward so his lips brushed against my ear. "Every moan has the potential to draw attention to the fact that you've got your pants down around your ankles and a dick up your ass. Maybe some curious jogger happens by and you're too blissed out of your mind to realize he can hear you begging for more. Because I can make you beg. Can't I, Lion Heart?"

I could barely think with his hand sliding beneath my shirt. There were so many places I needed him to touch. He knew about my secret spots. Those out of the way places that often went ignored but made me a panting, writhing mess once given the proper attention.

"Please," I whispered, not trusting my voice to speak any louder, lest I start screaming. His fingers skated across my ribs and my head thudded heavily against the tree. "Please, please, please…"

His dark chuckle had me grasping his shoulders for strength. "By the time you finally hear his footsteps, you're too far gone. Begging me to let you come. Ever thrust threatens to send you tumbling over the edge." He flicked a thumb across my nipple and I had to bite my lip to keep quiet. "That's lesson number one, Lion Heart. You come when I say and not one second before." The tip of his tongue traced the shell of my ear. "You don't shoot your load until it pleases me. Do you understand?"

Comprehension of any kind was beyond my ability. Ten minutes in his company and I was ready to strip naked. Even the smell of him managed to turn my brain to butter. The need to taste and stroke and lick and have the same done to me drove all rational thought from my mind. I wanted my pants around my ankles and my shirt tossed into the high grass, so far off that it would take hours to find afterwards.

His fingers continued to play with my nipples. Pinching and plucking as I struggled to retain what little dignity I had left.

"You have to answer, kitten." That was a first. Until that moment, I had been only Lion Heart. Also for the first time, he sounded less in control. He might have been calling the shots, but the tension in his voice betrayed him. The tight rein on his own desires began to slip. "I need you to…" His teeth scraped my earlobe. "I need you…"

My hands abandoned his shoulders for his belt. I made quick work of it, sliding the leather from the buckle. Large hands stopped me before I could get it fully undone.

"No." For a moment, his conviction wavered. His authoritative tone faltered. "That is not how we do this."

I looked into his heavy-lidded eyes. "Call me _kitten_ and you can play with me all day long."

He smiled at me and I thought I would violate his primary rule by coming in my pants. "Is that the way you like it?" He licked his lips as he unbuttoned my jeans. "Want me to make you purr?"

Strong hands tugged open my pants and shoved them down. The rough bark of the tree scraped across my bare ass. I shivered slightly as a cool rush of air brushed against sensitive, exposed skin.

"Please." My voice cracked as the last of my self-control fled my body. The air was thick and I struggled to breathe. Fully exposed and horny beyond reason, my need became all consuming. For nights too many to count, I had dreamed of him. Waking up sticky and spent, but not nearly satisfied. Not when it was my hand working my dick and my fingers in my ass. Even having him on the phone, urging me on from miles away, had not been enough. How could all my fantasies rival the reality that stood before me? "Please, Lover… I've waited so long."

His firm grasp sent the breath rushing from my lungs. I groaned loudly, not caring how far the wind carried the sound. The sudden press of his lips against my own could not silence me. Every stroke of his hand ripped a grateful moan from my throat. I opened my mouth to accept his tongue. Panting lewdly as my fingers gripped his arms tight.

The repetitive scratch of the tree's rough bark against my ass cheeks added a sweet pain to my mounting pleasure. I would probably regret it later but, at that moment, in the hands of my Lover, I could not find the energy to care.

After countless telephone sessions, he could sense when I was about to reach my breaking point. All stroking stopped. My disappointment was short lived as he gently cupped my ass. The soft kneading of my tender flesh drew sweet sighs from me. As long as I could feel his touch, I was content to wait.

His mouth moved to my neck. Sucking and biting my throat, no doubt leaving a mark. A fingertip crept between my crack. It slowly circled my hole.

"Oh, fuck!" By the second pass, my thighs were trembling.

Against my neck, he murmured, "Louder. I love the way you sound." His finger pressed deep, slowly squeezing through my tight ring of muscle. "Let me hear more, kitten."

I could hardly draw air to breathe. Blood pounded in my ears, drowning out the inconsequential sounds of the natural landscape surrounding us. This man was my entire world. Intoxicating voice drawing me deep, until I no longer saw daylight. His sublimely blue eyes penetrated my soul. Much in the same way his questing finger penetrated my body. I rocked against his rock hard body; the grinding of my shaft against his thigh matched the thrusting rhythm of that dexterous digit.

"Not that way," he reprimanded. He smiled at my mischievous ways. "You are a tricky one. What have I gotten myself into?"

My hands were at his belt once again. My fingers fumbled with his fly. "Why don't you let this out and find out?" I could tell I was interfering with his well-developed script. To hell with it. "Here's your first lesson, Lover. I don't do well with rules."

His finger stilled inside me and, for a split second, I feared I had overstepped my bounds. If control was his main purpose, he might not appreciate me taking a bit of it into my own hands.

Curious eyes searched my face. I could imagine the wheels turning in his head as he reached his decision.

Removing his finger from my hole, he rested his forehead against mine. "Do it for me, kitten." His hot breath blew across my lips like a desert breeze. "Take it out. Touch me."

I did not need to be asked twice.

At first, I only slid my hand inside. His eyes eased shut as I wrapped my fingers around his thick base. With my free hand, I caressed his scarred cheek. My fingertips traced the curve of his eyebrow, the swell of his cheek, the edge of his mouth. He stood so still, I could not be sure he was breathing.

"You are beautiful," I whispered, meaning every word. "And you are mine."

The groan that came from him as I withdrew his cock would have shaken the foundations of the Rocky Mountains. It rumbled through me like an earthquake. One of his hands encompassed my shaft; the other cupped the side of my neck. "Let's do this together, then." His lips moved against mine as we angled for the perfect position. "I'll come with you and you'll come with me."

We stroked in unison. First up, then down. Once we'd gone back up again, his thumb rubbed a perfect circle around the head of my cock. I made sure to give him the same treatment. I matched him twist for twist.

"Slow down, kitten." The tremor in his voice gave away his nearly undone state.

I tasted his mouth in between words. "Can't."

I would not last long in the heat of his hand. His palm provided the perfect texture, his grip was divine. Every slide and pull urged me closer to the edge. I did not want to take that plunge alone.

He increased his pace, no doubt sensing my urgent need. "One of these days," he groaned, "I am going to teach you patience."

Today was not that day. Tomorrow did not look promising, either.

Our mouths fused together, putting an end to any further words. We communicated only with our hands. Every moan, groan, and whimper was eagerly swallowed by the other.

Fire pooled in my belly. A deep smoldering that quickly spread upwards and outwards. Through my chest. Across my arms and legs. Even my scalp tingled. Pulse pounding in my ears, I was deaf to all else. I focused on the tongue sweeping across the roof of my mouth and the hard cock throbbing in my hand.

Fingers knotted in my Lover's hair, I came. Lights blazed behind my closed eyelids as he tenderly milked every drop of spunk from my spurting dick. His release erupted at the same time. I showed his cock the same dedication, not stopping my stroking until he was spent.

We remained locked in our embrace, kissing and caressing, until our heartbeats slowed to a normal rhythm. Only then did we reluctantly part. I forced my fingers to untangle from his hair. I did not want our encounter to end. Even as he tucked me back into my pants and righted my clothes.

A lazy smile spread across from his face as he took a few final nibbles of my lips. "Kane."

"What?" The haze in my head had not completely dissipated.

He laughed at my befuddled state. "My name… is Kane."

Realization eventually dawned on me. We had reached that juncture of our relationship.

"Chris," I said, only slightly more focused on reality. "But you can call me kitten."


	3. THREE

**Phoenix Rising**

**Part Three**

_One Year Later…_

Kane was not the sort of light candles. He did not adorn our bedroom with rose petals. No soft music played on the stereo, no lights dimmed for atmosphere. By all accounts, it would have been an average, ordinary evening.

Except for the notes.

I found the first one pinned to the front door. Plain white paper folded in half, stuck to the wooden surface with a piece of tape. Nothing fancy.

_You were the first to touch my face and not make me feel shame. Instead, you smiled and called me Lover and made a home with me._

My Kane was a man of few words. When he expressed them, however, they were not wasted.

After entering our house, I found another note waiting for me on the banister of the staircase. Same kind of plain white paper folded in two. I knew I would find familiar handwriting inside.

_For years I thought I had no heart. Then I found you and felt it beat. I wait for you now as I did then. Come find me so our hearts can race together._

I took the stairs two at a time, flinging off clothes as I went. Somehow, I managed to get my boots off without breaking my neck. The notes I shoved into the pocket of my jeans which flew into some unimportant corner as I cast them off. The trail of clothes would lead in one definite direction. I knew where my Lover waited.

Completely naked, I stood before the closed bedroom door. As expected, a final note clung to the wood. My hands trembled as I pulled it down.

Short and simple: _Come inside._

My own words used to entice me. All those midnight fucks and afternoon quickies and sunrise love makings. Every single time, I begged, screamed, whispered, and moaned for Kane to come inside me. That's why he wasn't into gags. He wanted to hear me say it. Wanted every whimper and sigh to reach his ears uninhibited.

I didn't remember turning the knob. The door swung open and I stepped across the threshold.

No one stood like my Kane. Tall and broad, as imposing as the fast approaching wall of a tornado. I had spent a year mapping every inch of his seven foot frame. Arms, legs, shoulders, thighs, chest. The back of his knees and the inside of his elbows. We once passed the better part of an afternoon with me nibbling on his neck as he slowly fingered me into oblivion.

He had a brother, my Kane. And a father. Both ruthless bastards who found joy in inflicted hell on my Lover. Leaving him with a mountain of control issues. It took me twelve long months to break that mountain down. I showed him that he owned my heart and body because I freely gave them to him. From his notes, I knew I owned his as well.

My feet did not tread over sprinkled flower petals. Only bare carpet. Every step brought me closer to that beautiful man. He drew me flush against his body as soon as I was within arm's reach. So eager and so needy, as much mine as I was his. I clung to him out of desire and desperation as he devoured me. One strong hand fisted in my hair, one massive arm wrapped around my waist, and that sinful mouth breathing fire into my body. Kane was fully dressed, but I would change that soon enough.

Time stood still as my Lover welcomed me home. I could think of no place I would rather have been. He was safe and familiar and yet still had his wild moments. So full of surprises.

Our mouths parted but he did not let me go. I remained plastered against his chest and was content to stay there.

"Happy anniversary, kitten." The gentle nibbling on my lips served only to make me harder. "I have a present for you."

My hands glided along the solid planes of his chest. "I can't wait to unwrap it." I started on the top button and intended to work my way down. My Kane was best fully undressed.

"Not me, sweet cheeks." His rumbling laugh vibrated through my body, sending little bolts of pleasure zipping up and down my spine. With ease, he lifted me off my feet and spun me around. "But I love your enthusiasm."

I touched down beside the bed. On it was a black box with a big red bow on top. "I didn't get you anything."

"You give me so much, Chris." The whiskers on his chin brushed my shoulder as he laid kisses along the back of my neck. "And this… This is something we can both enjoy."

Curiosity piqued, I undid the bow and tossed back the lid of the box. Inside was a gift that only my Lover could devise.

"It matches your eyes," Kane whispered. He reached into the box and drew out a pale blue cock ring. "May I?"

I watched with wide eyes as he slid it over the head and down my shaft. Not stopping until it fit snuggly around the base of my dick. Warm hands cupped my sac as I leaned back against him for support.

"Perfect." Kane's hands moved to my hips and he turned me around. "How did you make every part of my life so perfect?"

Without a hint of shame, I crawled backwards onto the bed. My legs spread wide, putting his present on full display. "Lucky, I guess."

Kane followed me onto the bed. His blue eyes blazed with passion as they tracked every move I made. "So lucky to have you for my own." He loomed over me. Powerful arms, broad chest, and a strong back that had endured the scratch of my fingernails on so many, many nights. "All mine."

My fingers tore at the buttons of his shirt, not caring about the destruction of a garment that could easily be replaced. Skin to skin contact was what I needed. I had to have my hands on him or I would go insane.

Kane made short work of his pants and boxers. At last, he was gloriously naked. Hard and ready to take me heaven. "Do you want me, Chris?"

That was how it always started. With that simple question. A confirmation of my desire.

"Yes." I slipped my hand beneath the pillow and pulled out the bottle of lubricant we kept there. "I want you so very, very much."

He leaned down until his lips were beside my ear. "Where do you want me, Chris?"

Another simple question, but that answer was much more complex. The heat of his words and his body scrambled my brain. I could focus only on my need for him. "Everywhere." I could feel his lips curve into a smile. His chuckle shot a fresh blast of heat across my neck.

"Here?" His teeth nipped at the skin of my throat. The tip of his tongue swiftly followed in their wake. "Do you want me here?"

Every pinch and flicker had me shivering. "Yes," I moaned, not caring how utterly wrecked I sounded. "Please, Kane."

He moved down my body. His mouth hovered over my nipple. "What about here? Want me here, kitten?" Before I could answer, his lips closed around that tender nub. Suckling, nibbling, licking. His every action tearing apart my self-control.

Down he traveled, using his mouth to once again lay his claim on my body. Tender, loving, affectionate, and very much in control of my pleasure. I gave it up to him as I had countless times before. Kane had earned my trust long ago. I would not deny him any part of me.

He paused to take the bottle from my hand. Deftly, he flicked the top open and poured drops of the slick fluid onto his fingers. Our eyes met as he reached between my legs. Under my sac and between my cheeks until his slippery fingertips caressed my hole.

"Here?" Kane's voice was so soft I could barely hear him ask the question. "Do you want me here?"

What a silly and absurd question. I wanted him there most of all. Fervently, passionately, and with no end. I had no voice to beg or plead. Instead, I used my body to make my feelings known. Pressing into his fingers in an increasingly needy fashion.

As usual, my Lover did not disappoint. One thick finger followed another as he slowly prepared me. In and out, he stroked. Stoking the fire building within me. He spread me wide and touched me deep, the landscape as familiar to him as a much traveled road. I could barely catch my breath as he rubbed against those secret spots that only my sweet Lover could find. His gracious gift squeezed the base of my cock, eliminating any chance for an early release.

Kane drizzled the lubricant on his hard dick. I watched him smooth and rub it along his shaft, thrilled by the knowledge that all of it was for me. Long and thick and mine.

His fingers left my well-stretched hole, but I was not abandoned for long. The slick head of his cock pressed against my opening. He rubbed it across my hole. Back and forth. Teasing. Tormenting me to the point of madness. How could my Lover be so cruel?

"Say it, Chris." His lips were at my ear again. Whispering sweet sins even as I burned for him. "Say it so I can give us what we both need."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and looked into my Lover's eyes. "I am yours. You are everything to me and I am yours." My fingers dug into his firm muscles as he surged forward. The shock of his sudden pounding had me crying out his name. "_Yes, Kane! Please, Kane! Take it, take it, take it!_" His merciless rhythm made me delirious. My mind focused only on his thick shaft as it gloriously filled me and his powerful hips as he buried himself deep. Nothing else mattered by the man in my arms and the dick in my ass.

"_Mine!_" he growled. More animal than man. Fierce and forceful and so very strong. Each wild thrust had me clawing at his back. His well maintained control fell away as he gave in to my slick heat gripping him tight. "My Lion Heart!"

A name I had not heard in quite some time. A long forgotten alias from before Kane owned every piece of me. Before I had learned the strength of his hands as they pressed my legs back. Before I had run my tongue along the underside of his cock. Before the first time he fucked me in public, in our secret place at the park. When he was little more than an email address to me.

Phoenix Rising.

"My Kane." His true and proper name. The name echoed in the shower as soap suds ran down our bodies. The name I whispered in the high grass as I rode him with the sun warming my back. It was Kane that made love to me on the couch during a thunder storm. Kane that fucked me on the kitchen table minutes before the guests arrived for the Fourth of July barbeque. Kane who made my world a better place. "Let me come on your cock. Please, Kane. Let me come."

On some nights, he made me beg for what felt like ages. Granting me release only once it pleased him.

Kane showed me kindness that night. His passion matched my own and he could not deny me. As his thick dick drove me to my limits, he removed his gift. Sliding it from my shaft as I continued to squeeze and shudder around his. "Where do you want it, Chris? Tell me, kitten."

The sudden rush of freedom went straight to my head, making me dizzy. I clung to his shoulders in an effort to stay grounded. "Please, Kane… Inside… Come inside me, Kane… I love you so much, please, let me feel you."

Kane buried his face in my neck. His whiskers raked across my skin as the tremors hit. Light at first, but their intensity grew until I could barely hold on. "My Chris… Sweet, beautiful Chris." He growled deep in his throat. "Take it."

That first hot shot put me over the edge. Gasping as I fell, I held tight to my Lover like the mast of a sinking ship. Strong and secure, yet still drowning. It seemed like the pumping, twitching cock inside me would never run out of spunk. Constant waves of ecstasy rocked me from reality as his seed continued to flow. I took all of his sticky load, purring with pleasure as I milked every last drop. There was nothing on this earth quite like being filled with his cock and come.

Kane kissed me sweetly as our heartbeats settled into normal rhythm. The cooling sweat on my skin made me shiver. He pulled away only to draw a blanket around our bodies.

The words we exchanged were few. After all this time, they had become mostly unnecessary. We found comfort in each other's presence, not in sentiment. That did not discount the tender and soft _I love yous_ Kane whispered in my ear as sleep threatened to overtake him. We would have many more opportunities to play with my wonderful present.

The phone rang just before I gave in to unconsciousness. I fumbled for the receiver. "Hello?"

"Happy anniversary, you sexy beast." Even over the phone, Jeff managed to sound smug. "Just wanted to give you a quick message."

"What's that?"

"You're welcome."

I did not have the functioning mental capacity to understand his nonsense. "For what?"

"For the man no doubt snoring next to you."

"Oh!" Jeff had been the one to connect me with Phoenix Rising. I doubted very much that I would have met Kane without him. "Thank you."

I could almost hear Jeff grin. "You're welcome."

**END**


End file.
